The modern internet has revolutionized communications by enabling computing devices to transmit large amounts of data quickly over incredibly vast distances. Over time, the internet has expanded beyond computers to include connectivity to a plethora of smart devices—from smartphones to tablets to connected appliances. The Internet of Things (IoT), one of the most recent expansions, brings connectivity to an even wider range of smart devices; but traditional methods of networking are ill suited to the inclusions of these new smart devices. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for smart device networking.